The Ancient
by Checkingdude
Summary: Hiccup has erased all his former life in Berk. Still the worst Viking in all of vikinging, he and his trusted Night Fury fly off after an event at Berk only to be attacked and then saved by none other than the Gods themselves. What will happen and what do the Gods see in this small boy that he himself cannot see. In the process of revising it! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The Ancient

Chapter 1

**I do not own HTTYD. This goes for every chapter after this, consider this my disclaimer. I really don't want to have to say it more than once.**

**Also, before the story begins, I'm letting you all in on this. I'm remaking the story, no you don't have to go anywhere, it will stay here. I'll try to update once a week till chapter 10, then all bets are kind of off. I'm a busy guy with a busy life.**

**And to all you well-wishers out there, thank you all for the support so far, I hope you enjoy the changes I make to this story. I know a many of you are going, "Damn it! Now we have to start from the beginning! Ugh this story isn't even worth it!" Please stick around, I will be making several plot differences that I have thought up over the last year as I have been contemplating how to change this story for the better. You will hopefully notice the new work I have put on to this story and will enjoy the changes to the story as well as my improved writing skills to do this story better justice than I did before. Enjoy!**

-I'm Different-

Berk. An island I have dubbed one of the crappiest places on Earth, and I've seen a lot of places after so long. This island is consumed by war and action and all those that love that type of thing. If it wasn't for those blasted dragons…well I guess I can't complain…I do have a Night Fury as my best friend. How did that happen? That's a different story that as closely related to this tale, but it's still a different one.

My name is Hiccup. I'm….different. I actually try to think before doing….sometimes. I have been trying to do that a lot more often. Just quicker. If I'm flying, problem solving has to be a key thing, especially when I have to help fly my draconic friend.

Ah, Toothless. He has been an amazing friend. He always listens, he's protective as hell, and defiantly has gotten closer to me than anyone else, even my own father, and my father is capable of speaking to me in words! I guess I could call him my brother with scales. I will never regret meeting him; just the way I met him. But I would rather not talk about that.

Now back to village life. I hate this place and all it stands for. All they do is hurt me, even when their trying not to. No one really wants to be friends with me at all. It also doesn't help that I am the worst at dragon training. After my first few mess-ups in the ring the few that didn't want to be in a social circle even stayed away. I was truly alone. Toothless made it better for me though. He gave me someone I could trust, someone who listened. Because of this and this alone I stayed.

My journey started though when I did one thing right. One thing that should have served as a way to remind people that I wasn't useless. Instead I was betrayed. Thank the gods I was ready for such brutal leaving, I thought about what were to happen if they discovered Toothless, but that didn't happen instead they stabbed me in the back. I'll start with the last visit from trader Johann.

"Hello Trader Johann. How are you?" I asked.

"Ah Master Hiccup, good to see you. I am doing well, although my boat is a little lighter than before. You?" the energetic trader replied.

"Good, but what do you mean your boat a little lighter?" I asked as concern flickered over my face. Johann has been good to me, a real friend even. Us loners got to stick together in some ways right?

"I traded for a lot of things for this stuff. It is a weapon beyond any other! It's called Greek fire," Johann smiled proudly and puffed out his chest.

"Wait let me get this straight you got a hold of Greek fire, an incredibly rare weapon, and got back to the Archipelago in one piece? Did I get that right?" disbelief scrolled across my features as I processed the fact I was likely standing on very shaky ground just by being on this boat.

"Yes. Its part of the reason it's below deck and sealed in their respected containers and covered up in yak skins and other such things is due to the Romans looking for this stuff like mad!"

"Hhhhmmm. Do you think you could….part with one of the cases?" as hope alight in my eyes. This could be a handy weapon to have.

"I am a trader, so yeah. Why what have you to trade?"

"One of the rarest dragon scales to date has fallen into my possession."

"I have many scales. What is different about this one?" Johann

"It's never been found, caught, or even seen by anyone but me. Guaranteed."

"Just how can you guarantee this?"

"We need a little more privacy," Hiccup whispered, eying other villagers on deck rummaging through the boat.

"In here," said the now interested but confused trader as we went below deck.

Once settled they begin to talk.

"Now what is this about a dragon scale I have yet to find?" Johnan asked.

"It's a Night Fury scale," Hiccup stated seriously, showing Johan the scale.

"How exactly did you get this?" as he raised an eyebrow in doubt of the legitimacy of the claim.

"That's my secret. All you need to know is that is for sure a real night fury scale."

"No…I need to know more. That or no trade."

I sighed and contemplated over if I should show him Toothless. On one hand, I could get a resource that would indefinably be invaluable to me. However on the other side, I was showing my dragon, my best friend, to someone that could just as easily go to my father and tell him everything. In that moment, I took a large risk, I prayed it would come to fruit.

"Fine, I'll show you it's real. Just meet me behind the sea stacks to the north. Lay anchor there and I'll come to you. No weapons. You don't want to know what my friend will do to someone if they have a weapon near them," I scowled, I really didn't like the position this was putting me in.

"It's an odd request but okay, no weapons will be on my deck when you arrive…which will be when?"

"Close to midnight. Trust me it will be worth your while."

"It had better be. A trader needs his beauty sleep."

We laughed as the tension was broke and smiled at the given agreement. After which, and a few sleepy trader jokes, I left Johann's ship to go to the work and prepare for the night.

-Midnight-

"Alright bud, lets go," Hiccup said atop his dragon.

Toothless nodded and took off. Within seconds we found Johann's ship, despite the fog and the sea stacks. With that we flew close to the sea stacks and eventually landed on the deck of Trader Johann's ship.

"Johann I'm here," Hiccup said.

The trader got up from under his deck.

"Master Hiccup…what, exactly, is that creature," Johann asked, his eyes widening animatedly at the sight of the dragon before him.

"Johann this is Toothless my dragon and best friend," Hiccup said cautiously, knowing full well what would happen if Johann even thought of attacking Toothless, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Haha, I see why you said no weapons," Johann angry at being tricked into not having any weapons nearby with such a legendary killer on his deck.

Toothless growled.

"It's okay bud," I whispered to my dragon, we needed to get Johann to trust us, and growling wasn't going to help, "Johann the reason I said no weapon is because of two reasons. One Toothless doesn't trust someone with weapons on the first meeting, trust me I know. I threw away a good knife on his behalf. Second I figured you would be a little angry, maybe go as far as try to kill him. I am not going to allow him to be killed. He means too much to me," Hiccup said softly, especially at the end.

"I see. So you choose the beasts over your own tribe."

"No. Not yet at least. It would take something serious to make me drop all ties, but if I left my village, yes, he would defiantly be a key and deciding factor in it."

"So what do you want with the Greek fire. It seems to me that he has enough fire power."

"Although Toothless' fire is great in many combative and fun ways, the Greek fire is for my notes on dragons."

"What?" Johann's eyebrows rose in clear confusion and, was that astonishment?

"I have been studying Toothless and several other dragons and their weaknesses and strengths. I found lots Bork never even found but I don't want this information in the wrong hands. Better it destroyed than found in my opinion."

"You realize you could destroy the whole island with one bottle of this, right?"

"Yes, I know what I'm doing. It will work for what I have in mind for it, and I have Toothless if it does go wrong."

"You know that giving you this is not only defying your father but also making me partners in crime with you."

"Really? I left empty handed today at the docks. How are they going to know you gave me the Greek fire?" Hiccup smirked.

Johann contemplated this and raised a finger. "That is actually a really good point. Fine. Under one condition though will I go through with this trade. You have to tell me how you met your dragon."

"Deal." We shook hands and sat down and talked while Toothless laid down and looked bored for two hours.

-The Weapons of Mass Boom?-

It had been over a month since the day I had bought the Greek fire.

My day was going pretty good. Then I went to the forge. I was looking for Gobber. He wasn't at the docks, he wasn't at his home, and he wasn't even in the Great Hall. That left his forge, the kill ring, and the storage shed for the weapons.

As I walked down from the Great Hall, I could clearly see he wasn't in the forge. The next closest place would be the weapon storage shed. I walked over and noticed the door was open, huh, Gobber must be over there, or so I thought as I walked over. As I got closer I notice that there were whispers coming from within.

"Guys we need to find this stuff before we're caught! If someone comes in here we're in big trouble!" That sounded like Fishlegs, and he sounded panicky.

"Shut up, just act as the guard while we get the barrel, this is going to be so much fun!" That sounded like Ruffnut. What were they doing? The only new barrels in the weapons shed were the….black power kegs the village bought from Johann. Oh no, one wrong move and everyone in there was dead!

I rushed in there to see the twins handling a keg handing it down to Snotlout as Astrid watched in case it fell with Fishlegs keeping "watch." Snotlout, being the idiot that he was, held a lit torch by his teeth as he handled the keg. Then as if in the scene right out of my worst nightmares, the torch slipped from Snotlout's mouth and onto the keg. I burst into action quickly running and grabbing the keg from Snotlout and attempted to throw it out the doors. The embers on the keg unfortunately made it inside the barrel as we all ran for the door with me pushing Snotlout out the doors. A loud bang was the last thing I heard before everything went black and I saw a blurry image of half destroyed shed.

-The Betrayal-

I woke up at who knows when. I woke up due to the yelling probably. Wait why were people yelling?

"He almost killed our children Stoick! You have no choice in this matter. You have to kill him or banish him," one voice ringed. Several more expressed their agreement with a chorus of grunts and yells.

I was stunned. I had saved those idiots, not tried to kill them! Unless…THOSE UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS FOR THE LOINS OF LOKI!

They had framed me so it seemed. Great. Just fucking great. No one would believe me of course, I was the hiccup, the weak delusional hiccup. They would not kill me though, that I knew for sure. I was still of the chief's blood. I was however going to leave if this continued though. If that happened, I would burn this house to the ground with the Greek fire to destroy any evidence of Toothless and the information on dragons that I had.

I then got up feeling my anger flow through me as I opened the door. I was almost too angry to conceal my anger as the conversation continued.

"Stoick the kids were very clear on this point. He tried to kill them!" another parent yelled

The teenagers were standing in the middle of all this. Just standing there, not defending the person that risked his life to save their sorry skins. Their faces being kept straight but I swear I could almost see the smirks on their faces. My blood boiled as I felt rage enter in.

I spoke up then.

"You damn bastards, you spineless shit eating slugs!" I yelled.

That got me some attention.

"I saved your lives and this is how you repay me! By Banishment! Damn you, all of you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I turn away from the teen's astonished faces and ran to my room. I slammed the door shut and put the barricade up. No one knew this, but I had been planning for this months. If Toothless was to be discovered, I would have a few minutes at most to pack my things and get out quickly. My door was reinforced by the battle barricade I had installed and my door was reinforced with iron. The walls were thick so I had time to gather what I could and set my burn trap. I heard my father roaring for me to come out and for me to cooperate but I had no intention of that.

The trap I set up would activate the moment that some on tripped on the line I had added to my room. Ax or foot, it didn't matter. The moment it was hit a thirty second timer activated along with a note that would swing down from the ceiling that said 'run if you want to live'. I grabbed some stuff and went out the window. I hit the ground and started running.

First place I went was the forge. I grabbed the spares I had made years ago and then went to the shed Gobber had made for me as my area to invent and draw in peace. Now I was going to burn it to the ground.

I grabbed a small vial and threw it at the small little shed area and watched for a second as my things burned. It hurt, but not as bad as I thought it would be. I watched for a few more seconds as my previous life burned.

Finally I grabbed some food and left for the forest. Of course someone saw me running for the forest. It would be way too easy to leave like that.

I heard the yelling but continued to run. It was a good thing I left Toothless's flying gear near him. Once I reached the cove I disappeared. No one would probably find me for a good 5 minutes. In that time I managed to hook up Toothless to his gear and pack everything, with a minute to spare.

I got on my best friend and we took off.

-End of Chapter 1-

**Okay, so clearly there were some revisions to this story. As it turns out, there's gun powder on Berk! Who'd have thought of that? Oh right, the writers of the Cartoon Network show…durp. So yeah, this is the new way I decided to banish Hiccup. The dragon arena one is taken, but I still did use the house idea where Stoick is talking to the parents of the kids that just about killed themselves and I apologize (again) to the writer I originally stole that idea from. I didn't ask him for permission and I feel really bad about that. Therefore in his honor, I decided to make my own idea (wow that's original). Here's to you Johnnylee619! Your awesome bro and I love your series, please keep it going and please come back to ****A Fool to be a Hero****!**

**Review, favorite, and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Ancient

Chapter 2

I really should have known that this would happen. This is what I get for helping. This is what I get for being a nice guy. This is what I get for blowing up my house and little storage shed thing in the forge. This is what I get for being me.

I thought for once I could make a difference. Well I'll defiantly say I made a difference. I'm just not sure if it was a good one.

Toothless and I were flying over an island as it was being raided by dragons. But that wasn't all. At the height I was at I could see a second danger. Outcaste ships were coming along the back side of the island to the south, there were no sentries on that end due to the dragon raid, so they were coming in undetected. Those scum would attack a weakened enemy of course.

"Come on Toothless, lets lend a hand, dragons first then we deal with those scum to the south of the island," I said to my scaly friend.

Toothless aimed to stun not kill. It was hard pressed when the dragons noticed that we were against them. Thankfully through some lucky and daring flying plus some well-placed shots the dragons backed off a little and eventually decided it wasn't worth the pain to raid.

The moment the dragons left we spun for the ship. Apparently due to the rebuilding effort not as many sentries were posted and they failed to see the huge ass ships that had come around from the south of the island into their own harbor! How that managed to work I have no idea. I just know that the moment that they got on land they headed into the village.

They didn't get far. Toothless blew one of the ships out of the water and that kind of alerted the vikings to their previously unknown presence. Unfortunately that also meant of course someone had to throw a stupid bola at me and Toothless. Of course. Just my luck. I was thrown clear after we hit the ground but Toothless was still pinned by the ropes…and unfortunately he was right between the vikings and the pirates…again lucky me.

I ran to my best friend to cut the wires any way possible. He was almost helpless like this. That didn't stop a lone pirate to try and take his life. I threw myself in front of his weapon, an ax, and that is all I remember besides a bright light and that was it….

-Back on Berk-(during Hiccup's escape) –Astrid's POV-

Stoick was trying to force Hiccup's door open. For some odd reason the door refused to open. He was still yelling for Hiccup to open his door.

"Astrid hand me your ax," Stoick yelled with a thunderous scowl on his face.

I obliged and handed my ax to Stoick wordlessly, scared to what he would do if I didn't hand it over.

With a nod he took the weapon and swung at the door. It was stopped midway through the door and was followed by a banging noise. It sounded like metal on metal.

The chief cursed profoundly when he dropped the ax.

"What in Odin's Beard just happened?!" Stoick roared as confusion and rage flickered over his face.

"Hah! Hiccup got the best of yah, that's what! The lad reinforced his door, probably with iron. And by the way the door isn't budging an inch, I'd put money on him installing a war barricade. Smart lad, looks like he figured something like this would happen. Try chopping down the wall. He probably didn't replace those," informed Gobber, who oddly seemed happy that his apprentice was smart enough to know when something bad was going to happen and had prepared for such an event.

"Good eye Gobber," Stoick said angrily, ignorant to the smith's coy smile.

With that he took the ax out of the door (now with one edge destroyed) and attacked the walls.

When he broke though enough of the wall he shot right in with Gobber right behind him. Then they came out with a piece of paper…running.

Now both these men are big hulking viking men. Not much makes them run.

"Everybody get out of the house!" Stoick yelled.

I was half way out and heard a loud bang. Then the house was on fire.

"Gobber what exactly was that?" Stoick asked.

"I have no idea Stoick. Just that it somehow exploded and Hiccup was not in his room," Gobber replied.

"Then where is he?" I asked.

Gobber thought for a second. Then he paled.

"Oh no! My shop! If I had to wager money my guess is he is going to get supplies and perhaps burn all his blueprints for his inventions. Stoick we have to stop him. That boy of yours has done more for this village then me or you will ever know," Gobber said as he scrambled for his shop.

"Wait what?" I asked as I watched Gobber, Stoick and a couple others run for the forge.

I watched the smoke rise from the forge before they had gone more than half way through the village.

"Stoick's house is still on fire Astrid!" Fishlegs yelled, obviously nervous about the burning house.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked

"As in I have been dumping water on it for the 10 minutes and it's not helping…at all," Fishlegs cried.

I turned my attention to the house on fire and watched it burn down the house.

"Fishlegs what happened….exactly to make the house to burn down like that?!" I yelled.

"If I had to guess I would say Hiccup either found a way to make some kind of fire, stole it from one of the dragons in the ring or the highly unlikely but what I would consider the most probable…Greek fire," Fishlegs reasoned.

"What is this Greek fire exactly," I asked impatiently.

"Well the Greeks made it, duh," Fishlegs scuffed, but paled considerably when I leveled him a glare, he then squeaked out, "and the fire was said to never go out by outside means, even when under water for hours."

"Where can I get some," Tuffnut asked as his eyes alight in a chaotic blaze of mischief.

"No, I want it first!" Ruffnut yelled.

"No, me!" "No, me!" "Me!" Me!" "ME!" NO, ME!" The arguing went on from there until I got impatient.

"Enough! Fishlegs continue," I said.

"Well I have no idea how Hiccup got it in the first place…I would say Johann buuut, well, Hiccup didn't buy anything last month. He just talked to Johann then he left. I know because I wanted to talk to Johann first but Hiccup beat me to it. He can be pretty fast when he wants to. He left smiling so I assume he got the answer he was looking for," Fishlegs explained.

"Well couldn't Johann just go to a different coast or something?" Snotlout asked.

"I don't think so…but Hiccup knows the forest better than anybody, even his own father," Fishlegs said.

They thought about it for a while. Then I asked.

"I noticed that Stoick had a piece of paper in his hand when he left the house. I wonder what it said," I wondered out loud. It was odd that Hiccup would leave a note.

"It said 'run or die' and on the back it said 'Good bye and good riddance' with the bottem signed with his name and a message to me that said 'thank you Gobber I couldn't have done this without your training'," Gobber said solemnly coming up the hill.

"Gobbe-" I started.

"No, not a word from you five. Whatever you did I will find out, you just cost me a damn good apprentice," growled Gobber as he began to stalk off. We may have just earned ourselves an enemy. A well connected one at that.

"What happened to my home!" we heard Stoick yell. We blanched at the words and cringed on the inside.

-The Search for a Hiccup-

The villagers had lost Hiccup's trail. He had just disappeared. Some of the villagers were calling it witch craft. He had just up and disappeared. Most were ready to give up. He wasn't worth it to them. All he would be was a nuisance. They also hated him a little. They believed that he had tried to kill promising vikings.

The most of the teens were now regretting there course of action. They had just lost: a house, a storage shed, several tools, some food, and the heir. No one but Snotlout was happy at the lateral. Most of the villagers thought it was good he had run. Like it mattered that he ran. He was still banished. If he was found on the island again they had the permission to kill him.

Snotlout was all smiles. His one obstacle to chiefdom was gone and he would be essentially king of the island the moment his uncle died. No more annoying weak cousins, no more weakness in general. Snotlout planned to weed the village of all weakness. Either prove your strength, leave, or die. Take your pick.

Astrid was angry he had gotten away. How could he just disappear like that? He must have had some trick. There were tricks to not being followed. Walking on stone to covering your tracks, there were ways, but how could he just disappear like that, it seemed impossible. She hoped that he was gone. She didn't want him here anyway. He never belonged here. He was too gentle, too smart, and too different. His skinny little frame did not help his case. Now sure she was skinny, but she was skilled in combat in ways Hiccup could never be. Hopefully. Astrid truly did think though that if Hiccup wanted to learn how to fight, he was stubborn enough after all, he would learn. He was also smart, smart enough to attack relations, even start a war. He was a threat to Berk in her eyes.

Fishlegs had just lost his only shield to being bullied. Hiccup always took the beating for him. He was the second worst viking. Now with Hiccup gone he was number one on the shit list. Sure he didn't mess up nearly as much but still. Not to mention most of the other vikings consider him annoying. He knew too much it seemed. How would he keep in the running for being a viking. He wasn't all that swift but he was fairly strong. He contemplated this but wisely stayed quiet about it.

The Twins couldn't careless that Hiccup was gone. Sure whenever he was nearby something usually exploded but still he was gone and they had better things to do then look for a scrawny wimp. All they would miss was the destruction.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Uh, we do what we usually do," Ruffnut said stupidly.

"Which would entail…"I prompted.

"Well doing our chores, watching things go boom, put out the fires, you kill a dragon, watch Hic-," Ruff stopped suddenly as if struck by a realization.

"Yeah, Hiccup's gone, no more beating him up and watching him fail miserably," Tuffnut said a light scowl darted across his face.

"Dang I never thought I'd say it but I miss Hiccup, and he's only been gone an hour!" Ruffnut said.

"Eh, he was a wimp. He can be replaced," said Snotlout nonchalantly.

I punched him then and there.

"This was your idea, and now Hiccup is gone, the Chief's house is gone, the forge is down, we're missing supplies and the one person who could fix the forge faster than Gobber is gone, yeah, oh yeah, he can be replaced, in TEN YEARS!" I hissed at him.

That was when the reality sunk in on all of us. What about Gobber.

"I don't know about you guys but if Gobber found out about this…need I say more," Fishlegs rationalized.

"Nope, it would be bad, now let's all go home, I'm tired," I said exhaustedly.

They all agreed, on more than one matter, but it was all understood with a single word. Yes.

-Gobber's Discovery-

"Well Hiccup is gone, so I'm left apprentice-less. Great. Just Great. Stoick we both know I'm not as young as I once was. I need more help than I did before. Now with Hiccup gone I have to break in another apprentice," Gobber complained, irritated that his best and only apprentice was gone.

"Look I know you two were fairly close. If it's any consolation I will miss him to," Stoick said sadly.

"You were banishing him! You believed every word those kids were selling you! What changed all of the sudden?"

"His reaction is what happened. I noticed when that after he fled to his room all the teens went pale a little. Even Astrid. Hardcore, gives no shits, Astrid Hofferson. We have to find out what actually happened. I cannot have people believing they can get away with framing people they don't like," Stoick scowled.

"Nice to know I have a friend to turn to in this interesting situation."

"The feeling is mutual. Wait, Gobber were you going to do this on your own?" Stoick's eye brows lifted in shock at the boldness of the statement.

"If I had to. That lad does more for this village than me or you will ever know. He will keep this village on its feet. Heck I would put money on him finding the Nest. That boy is a better thinker and problem solver than most chiefs that have 'higher learnings'."

"Do you really believe that? Do you Gobber?"

"Yes, yes I do. He will be the one to conquer the Nest. Not us. That I guarantee. He is the cleverest and smartest one. You teach that boy strategy and it will be like a fish to water, if he already hasn't figured it out on his own that is!"

"I don't know Gobber. The village doesn't trust him anymore and he was always a bit of a screw up in the village's eyes. The Elders are calling for him to be banished. I just don't know."

"There are other villages out there. He could get volunteers from there."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"If anyone can get someone to do something, it's Hiccup. That boy of yours has a good conscious and a silver tongue to match. He will be fine if he can get to another village."

"And what about the wilderness, not to mention the ocean! How will he survive those?"

"The same way we taught him. You never realized but that boy eats knowledge like it was food."

"I hope so. May the Gods be with him."

-Where am I-

It was bright. Well nice to know I'm dead.

"You're not dead young viking."

Yeah right. I was hit by an ax defending my best friend. No way I lived person wh- who just talked? Wait a sec- am I a crazy spirit now to?

"Hah I told you he wouldn't believe we saved him from his death!" boomed a voice.

"Hush! He still wishes to slumber. Do not disturb our new Hero," a more womanly voice hisses.

Huh it's almost like I'm sleeping. Wait! Am I sleeping?

"Where….am….I….?" I whispered softly.

-End Chapter 2-

**Okay so the revisions are coming through, I still feel like if feels clunky though. If you guys have any suggestions to smooth this out, don't be afraid to voice it, I am looking to better my writing skills in general and need some advice clearly. As these chapters will be in a state of revision for a while. I am not going to just leave it alone the way it is…the way it is kind of sucks and feels rushed. I'll work on it though. Just give me suggestions. I beg of thee. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Ancient

Chapter 3

Hiccup bolted up as he came to senses. Confusion and unease quickly set in. Where was he?

"What's going on!" he shouted, his voice echoing within the large room.

A feminine voice that sounded like pure music whispered in his ear. "Relax young viking, you are safe here." she came to his bed side and smiled down at him.

"Where am I and how did I get here, who are you, and where's Tooth-?" Hiccup started as small bits of the night before came to him, his panic increased tenfold as he remembered the last thing he saw.

The woman then put a finger on his lips suddenly, and in an instant he was shut up.

"You are on Asgard, home of the Aesir, you're here because multiple of us gods felt your distress, and as far as your friend goes, he is fine," the mysterious women answered. She then took her finger off his lips.

"Who are you?" asked a curious and rapt Hiccup. She was a goddess after all.

"I am Frigg, Seer of Prophecies but does not tell, Queen of Asgard, Goddess of the Wife and Magic," She answered.

Hiccup just blinked at the titles. His mind still trying to wrap around the idea of a goddess in front of him.

"Are you alright? You look like Thor just hit you with his hammer."

"Your…..Frigg….uuuhhhh…." Hiccup could not find the words he was looking for. Something around the lines of 'I am not worthy! Don't kill me for I am beneath you oh great powerful one!'

"You know I kind of enjoy this look on your face. Perhaps we will make you god of Hilarious Faces," Frigg joked, as the boy's jaw seemed to refuse to close.

"Okay not nice. But seriously why am I here?" Hiccup scowled, a little on edge considering what happened.

"I told you, many of us gods felt your distress. Very odd too, you're not exactly an average viking."

"Thanks, I really needed that, my ego is just growing to the size of mountain with your words," Hiccup said sarcastically rolling his eyes, which had the benefit of making Frigg laugh in that musical voice of hers, "Now back to the subject we were at, what do you mean 'you felt my distress' exactly?"

"My, a curious one you are. If you must know, we sensed your danger and magically teleported you here. Do you wish to continue this conversation because I doubt you would understand what I would say as it is mostly in the Old Tongue," Frigg replied raising an eyebrow.

"Okay now what do you want with me. Like you said, I'm not exactly a powerful, bloodthirsty viking warrior," Hiccup scowled.

"No, instead you have virtues that make you an interesting little thing," Frigg smiled softly.

"Uh, what?"

"Your kind, curious, wise, courageous, clever, creative, funny, respectful of others, humble, and stubborn, a born leader I have to say."

"Thanks, I guess? Sorry I'm still not use to complements, my old village wasn't exactly, how would you say it, supportive."

"Yes we know. We know how Snotlout and Tuffnut beat you daily, how the villagers could care less about you, and how you own father never really listened to you," Frigg scowled at the idea of such a young boy being hurt. She was a mother herself after all.

"Odin's ravens?"

"Odin's ravens."

"Damn, ratted out by poultry."

"Yes, well you were quiet the entertainment every now and again," Frigg laughed.

"Nice to know the Gods laugh at me, not surprising when I think about it," Hiccup snarked dryly.

The room shook a bit startling Hiccup as Frigg rolled her eyes.

"Alright I have had my fun, you must come with me. We have to go see Odin," Frigg shook her head

"Wait! WE have to see Odin?"

"Yes? Is that a problem?"

"Nope, I'm just going to wonder whether I die of fright, sickness, pain, or by the hands of the king of the gods," Hiccup hummed way to casually.

Frigg rolled her eyes again. "Come on Hiccup."

Hiccup groaned and got up saying "5 more minutes mom" jokingly. This earned him a laugh from Frigg, the goddess of Mothers.

-The Hall of the Gods-

"Hiccup I must leave you here. Toothless is coming so don't worry. Now excuse me I must announce your arrival and take my seat at the right hand of Odin," Frigg said as she looked down at the poor confused boy. She almost seemed guilty.

Hiccup gulped. "Okay," he said nervously.

With that Frigg gave him one last look of encouragement and walked into the hall.

Hiccup waited nervously until Toothless arrived happily, almost skipping to his rider.

Hiccup relaxed when he saw his best friend.

"Ready buddy? Let's go met the Gods," Hiccup said to his dragon scratching the top of Toothless's head.

Toothless nodded and in they went.

It was loud. The Gods were arguing, naturally.

How that door hid all that sound was beyond him. Must be magic, and powerful magic to keep this fight from being heard in Midgard or hel, the door connected to the walls.

Hiccup walked up to Ur's Well as silence fell upon the Hall built into Yggdrasil for the gods' meetings.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third your majesty," Hiccup said as he bowed respectively to Odin.

"Hhmm. I knew he wasn't very big but still, I could crush him with my pinky, I wouldn't even need my hammer!" exclaimed who Hiccup assumed was Thor.

"Hush Thor! You felt what we all felt when he was in danger," Odin replied scowling his son.

"Excuse me but can I ask what is going on?" Hiccup all but squeaked.

"Yes, I suppose we must. We must reveal his creation for him to understand though. Is this acceptable with everyone?" Odin asked the council before him.

They all nodded, some a little more reluctant than others.

"Good, Hiccup, when you were conceived, we all sensed your importance to the world. You shall do many things that are deemed…impossible for someone of your size (cue Hiccup's sign here) and stature. As a way for us to deem you worthy we set up a test when you were at an all-time low. The day you shot Toothless down was that day. You choose to change. For the better I might add. As you grew to love your friend here, you grew. As it stands you made yourself even more worthy when you made your life a living nightmare in the ring to avoid suspicion," Odin explained, "Finally you risked yourself for people that were bound to betray you. For this you have earned gifts. Some that must still be earned, but others that you will receive effectively immediately."

"Gifts?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, we the Gods will bestow several gifts that will be helpful to you. Some now, more in the future as you continue, so long as you obey us. I shall list the gifts that we, the gods, will bestow upon you the benefactors bestowing them."

With that Odin takes a scroll and read:

"For the gifts that you shall be reward on this day to insure the future, we the gods give you, a resistance to fire and lighting as well as a Hero's strength of body, given by Thor, the allotment of magical abilities, given by Loki and Frigg, to be able speak in all moral tongues, given by Saga, and extreme combat prowess and speed, from Freya, and the power of battle foresight from myself. That is all the gifts that you shall receive. Are they acceptable?"

Hiccup was speechless, and then he was curious.

"I have one question. The way I left Berk, how that did help me? I ran away, last time I looked that's cowardly."

The gods and goddess looked at each other in confusion, why ask this question? However one god understood.

"Because you were clever in your escape, merciful in the fact you did not raise a hand against your aggressors, and wise enough to be prepared," came a rich voice. The speaker had black hair and green eyes that looked like emeralds. Loki, the God of Mischief and Wildfires.

"For your betrayal that stained your honor, for the works of genius in the forge, for the strength that you hid all these years under humbleness," came Thor's booming voice. He caught the drift of what Loki was doing.

"For your penitence to learn and adapt," Saga all but whispered but voice filled the room.

"For your passion and love of friends and the passion and love you gave but never received in return. For your ability to forgive but never forget," answered a beautiful woman of great beauty, if ever changing beauty. Freya the goddess of Love, Sex, and War to name a few domains.

"Thank you. I accept the gifts."

"I bestow them on you…go now to Midgard as its first Blessed Norse Hero."

With that Odin began to sweep his spear but the air turned cold. An explosion of light erupted before them. Toothless and Hiccup turned to see the women curious to what was going on. Toothless began to growl and became rather threatening, almost able to feel the animosity coming off the figures that emerged from the light.

Standing the middle of the room were three women. Mutters rolled across the hall full of gods and goddesses.

"Odin, in your foolish wisdom, you have tampered with fate," one of the woman called out.

"Your blessed shall have many curses upon him," The second rang out.

"His life, long it shall be, so long it will be a shadow, his deeds never recognized, good or bad," the third said as she raised her hands.

"Unable to die, his soul bound till the banes all fall and the Gods with them, his fate shall be tied to Ragnarok. His end is the end of this era of Gods," They all sang out.

The ladies began to glow, then collectively raised their hands and blast of white came at Hiccup. His eyes widened as the blast came for him, he was frozen in fear as what seemed like his death came for him. Toothless instantly wrapped around his rider to protect him. All was white then it became black for the both of them.

"No!" the three shouted, but it was too late, the boy and his dragon were sent back to Midgard, but instead of just the boy bearing the curse, so did his dragon. Fate had changed once again, but by fate's own hands. The Norns would fix fate, even if it meant to tamper with it a bit. They would fix what Odin had wrought and what they had mistakenly done.

-Back on Berk-

It had been two weeks since Hiccup left and disappeared into the woods. Not one person had seen or heard the boy. The teens went into the forest daily trying to find a clue to how Hiccup left. Any sort of clue to how he left. They found nothing. Same as everyone else.

These days Astrid's 'training' was actually looking for hints to how he did it and where he went. She could not let him come back some day and having some excuse to enter the village and ruin her reputation. She had it figured out, Hiccup would come back one day and he would destroy everything she had worked so hard to create. He had to die before he opened his big mouth.

No one would ever even consider her actions as inhuman if she attacked him and killed him. It was justice in their eyes. To her it was finishing a job. A chore. And yet…he couldn't be found. He was elusive that was for sure. But Astrid had confidence that she would find where he was hiding.

Her next worry was Fishlegs. He had a soft spot, a kinship, with the runt. She could tell he was about to break under Gobber. If he did she was screwed. She needed to take drastic action. If she had to she could kill him and make it look like a dragon did it.

She had turned cold. She was becoming more ruthless, deadly even. Almost murderous. Almost, she wasn't there yet. The other teens began to worry about her. No one was keeping her on a leash that was nearly long enough to keep her from hurting them. Snotlout even stopped trying to flirt with her. He would only ever get a cold shoulder that was becoming icier and icier. He finally got the hint and stopped.

Fishlegs was really worryingly. He didn't know what he had done to upset Astrid but dang was she mad at him. She would always 'accidentally' almost kill him. He began to think that he was next on her hit list. Only she would be much more active in his 'falling'. She wanted him dead. She saw him as the weak link in a chain. He began to think like Hiccup did for and began to ready a contingency plan.

The chief and Gobber noticed the behavior and took note of it as it came. They were worried for Fishlegs. He needed to crack and soon or he would be dead before could tell them. The rest wouldn't even try to answer the questions on this subject and were scared to even look at Astrid the wrong way. This would not end well at all.

-The Dark-

Funny thing about being unconscious, you don't feel pain. Weird right? I mean seriously the last thing I felt was extreme pain and then darkness and clarity. Odd right? The weirdest thing though was: why was he feeling this pain? He had absolutely no idea. It was completely unexpected. He just touched Midgard and all the sudden he felt pain unlike any he had felt before. His head was the first to hurt then everything else. Then Darkness.

Lovely Darkness. Was he dead? Bumb. Bumb. Nope apparently not. Bumb. Bumb. Why is that so loud? Bumb. Bumb. Wait why I am I warm? Not uncomfortably hot but warm. Bumb. Bumb. Wait I know this heat. It's Toothless! Bumb. Bumb. Bumb. Was it getting faster? Does that mean Toothless covered me with his wing again? Bumb. Bumb. Bumb. I wonder if he's waking up. Wait if he's waking up I have no excuse to let him wait. Bumb. Bumb. Bumb.

With that the young viking began to fight for consciousness. He fought to wake up. For Toothless. He would die for Toothless, waking up shouldn't be that hard. Then the pain. Oh it hurt. It burned. But he would not stop. His stubborn will would triumph or he would die trying!

He awoke. It was still pitch black but he woke up. It was warm where he was at. Where was he again? Wait are those…scales? Toothless, of course! He remembered his little chat within himself to himself. That sounded really weird when he said it like that.

He scratched Toothless's stomach. It woke the lizard up but only just. He didn't want to get up and ruin the moment of the belly rub. Toothless began to purr and that was what told Hiccup that could talk to Toothless without him being grumpy.

"Come on. We have to get food you overgrown lizard," Hiccup said.

'Just five more minutes.'

"Hiccup stopped. "uh did you just… talk?"

'No, I thought,' Toothless joked. (If you can tell me where this line originated from you get a cookie)

"Seriously what is going on?" Hiccup asked.

'Well the Gods gave us these gifts and I have to say you look different now, then the Norns appeared and cursed you, but as they delivered the curse, well, I intercepted, so they cursed us together, perhaps that has something to do with it all,' Toothless explained and then asked,' Do you not remember?'

"I…yeah, I remember it," Hiccup nodded as he took it all in. He then looked up at the chin of his dragon and asked," You jumped in front of me to take the curse of the Norns?"

'Yep'

"So does that mean you're cursed to remain alive till the end of time with me?" Hiccup blinked innocence and curiousness flowing in his words.

'Yep. Now can you scratch a bit higher? Yes right there, mmmmm,' Toothless purred loudly as his rider scratched near Toothless' chest.

"So have I changed, is that why I was in so much pain?"

'Kind of. Your face is the same.'

"Body?"

'Um…well….I-I can't really tell you all that. You need to see it yourself. Mammal anatomy escapes me right now,' Toothless murmured in Hiccup's head, Toothless almost back to sleep.

"Thank you for nothing."

'You're welcome.'

"Haha, now can you get up!"

'No, I don't think I can.'

"What," Hiccup said completely deadpan.

'Sorry too stressed. A belly rub may help,' came the sleepy reply.

"How about I don't feed you instead?"

'Fine,' Toothless signed. The dragon unfolded his wings and lets his rider up.

"Thank you. Now let's go get something to eat."

'You're forgetting something,' Toothless half way yawned at him. Hiccup could hear the smirk in the voice of his friend.

"What?"

'Look in the water and you tell me.'

"Oh alright."

Hiccup goes and looks at the pond to see his reflection.

"OH MY GODS!"

-End Chapter 3- revised….it's better this way believe me.

**You want to know what Hiccup looks like? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I'll be honest with yah guys, I enjoyed remaking this chapter. This is what the last two chapters built up and I really think out of all the chapters so far, it's the best written for this story at this point. That may or may not change. Kind of depends. But I do know that if you like how it's going so far, just you wait, you won't believe what's coming.**

**I am also really sorry this came a day late. I blame the ADD. I have no short term memory T.T**

**Review and check out my other stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Ancient

Chapter 4

He looked different. Not scary different, but different. Lean toned muscles, not muscular but not a full on fishbone either but still very skinny for most viking's taste, his face lost most of its childhood fat (if any), he was taller, and was growing facial hair.

"Oh. My. Gods. I guess when they give gifts, they give gifts!" Hiccup exclaimed.

'No really genius. Their Gods! They could have made you invincible,' Toothless yawned.

"Yeah, I'm good, this is good enough."

'Maybe you should ask for invincibility next time.'

"No Toothless, they gave me these gifts, they can take them away, and I don't need to look ungrateful!"

'Fine,' Toothless signed.

"Now what should we do? Head for a village or stay and stay here for a while. It is a beautiful place."

'I say stay but I also have a mistrust of people that could potential harm you.'

"I suppose you are a little biased, I personally say we should scout out to see if there is a village. If there is then we know where we can go if I get hurt too much to be healed here."

'That sounds nice, but can I just lay here for a little while longer, the sun is heating my scales perfectly and it feels amazing.'

"Fine you bask, I'll go get food. I'll come back if I find a village. Okay with you all mighty dragon?" Hiccup sarcastically said.

'Yep.'

"You realize that was sarcasm right?"

'Right…okay what is this sarcasm you talk of?'

Hiccup's jaw hit rock while Toothless laughed uncontrollably at his expression.

'Of course I know what sarcasm is!' Toothless laughed.

Then they heard a loud sound come from Toothless.

They both looked dumb struck. Then it was Hiccup's turn to laugh at Toothless.

Hiccup snorted then burst out laughing, "You got the hiccups! That's not ironic!"

'I've never had the hiccups…*hiccup*…make them stop…*hiccup*….this is going to be a long day isn't it?' Toothless groaned.

"Yep, now let's go get something to eat. That may help."

'It better *hiccup* curse it!'

Hiccup was laughing the entire time they were fishing and eating. It was only when they went flying that Toothless' hiccups went away.

"Okay bud, time to see about a village," Hiccup said with a determined smile

'Already on it,' Toothless snarked to him.

They searched for about an hour and found nothing so they turned back. Hiccup was a bit put off but otherwise handled their current isolation well.

"Well that didn't happen at all now did it. No village for at least an hour, great," Hiccup proclaimed loudly.

'Maybe we should start to explore the island,' Toothless suggested.

"I guess. We're going to need to find shelter from the elements and I have to say as warm and comfortable as your wings are, you're not water proof."

'I guess, 'Toothless signed.

With that they disappeared into the forest.

-Looking and Finding-

The two companions had made it thirty feet before finding themselves facing a cliff with a hole in it.

"Well…do you smell anything from it?" Hiccup asked as his dragon sniffed the entrance. Toothless' nose was the main reason they were there. He said he smelled something and went in that direction. Without telling Hiccup minus the 'he smelled something' comment.

'It smells like a Whispering Death, long gone or in hibernation. Could also be dead too so... yeah looks alright,' Toothless announced.

"Okay and how does this benefit us exactly?" Hiccup asked annoyed.

Toothless rolled his eyes and jumped in to the hole.

"Toothless! What do you think you're doing!? There could still be a Whispering Death down here," Hiccup loudly protested.

'Come on you big baby. Most Whispering Deaths have a lair that's big enough to fit one of those wooden dens you mammals live in,' Toothless said as he began trotting down the dark tunnel.

"You're thinking of taking it aren't you?"

'Yep, now come on.'

"If we die, I blame you."

'If we die, then those old croons that just cursed us are full of shit."

"I guess that is a good point."

'It better be, now get down here before I drag you down here.'

"Somehow I doubt you could get out."

'Don't. Now get in here.'

"Fine," Hiccup grumbled and climbed down the side of the cliff side.

'Let's go.'

With that Toothless did an odd roar and went in a specific direction.

Hiccup grumbled and followed.

It took them two hours but Toothless seemed to magically know where to go.

"How do you do that?" Hiccup asked along the way.

'Do what?' Toothless asked.

"Know exactly where to go."

'Oh. That. I just listen and I know that there's two dead ends that way and one that leads to more passages this way,' Toothless explained and pointed at the tunnels in front of them as examples.

"Really?"

'Yep. Strange huh? I don't personally understood how it works but eh.'

Hiccup sighs realizing that there was no answer going to come from Toothless.

They stopped at a large cavern.

"This it?"

'Yep.'

"Then what is that thing in the middle of the room?!"

Toothless looks and sees something huge in the darkness. Toothless then decides to take a shot at it.

"What are you doing!?" Hiccup yells.

'Checking.'

"There are better ways to check than shooting at something!"

At this point though Toothless was already moving towards then large creature.

"Where are you going now?" Hiccup moaned.

'Would you stop complaining and get over here. It's dead. Been dead a long time.'

"How can you tell?"

'Well I can see its bones and there are no eyes so…you tell me. Is it dead?'

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

'Just get over here,' Toothless moaned.

"Fine, fine."

With that Hiccup went over to his dragon's side. There lying next to his dragon was a huge but obviously dead Whispering Death.

"Well I guess it really is dead. Damn. It's huge!"

'No kidding. This is by far the largest one I've ever seen,' Toothless replied with awe.

The Whispering Death was at 10 times the size of Toothless, if not more.

"How are we going to get him out of here," Hiccup asked.

'Like this,' Toothless said and then blasted the bones.

"Whoa there mister loose cannon! We could have just moved them!" Hiccup cried out indignantly for the old dragon's remains.

'No need. This was a tradition among certain dragon species. I have no idea if this was the case for this race but he's dead, so he won't care,' Toothless reasoned.

"Well I doubt that the bones are gone. You dragons are pretty thick headed," Hiccup joked.

'Really? Then where are they?'

Hiccup yelped. They were gone! Just gone!

'That dragon has been dead for well over 400 years. His bones were going to start to fall apart any day now. If anything, I did us a favor of not having to touch those disgusting snake's bones."

With that they began to look around. The cave was huge. More than enough to fit a house. Heck several houses.

Hiccup looked up and said, "We need to know if we have ventilation up there. If not we may die from lack of air eventually. Plus it would be a good idea to have it so that we can get in and out a lot easier."

'Okay, I'll take you up. But promise me that you won't get hurt.'

"We both know I can never promise that."

'Fine good point. At least I know you can't technically die.'

With that the two went up to see if any tunnels went up.

There were three. One led to a dead end (of course) the next one led to the surface. It was on the side of a mountain. The final tunnel led to a small spring that was feed by a smaller more concealed stream on the side of the mountain. It was slowly getting bigger as the water had nowhere to go. Hiccup planned on solving this, along with their water problem.

But that would be for another day. Today was about moving anything that they could get to build a camp or even, eventually, a house. A forge would be next once they found a village. Eventually Hiccup and Toothless were done with what they could do and decided to stop there for the day and sleep for the night around the fire.

-Surprise Discovery-

Hiccup found a way to get some exercise, not that he needed it anymore, although most vikings were still triple his weight, he was a lot stronger now. Just not strong enough to take on a village of people who just saw a Night Fury with a rider.

'Why is it always you that gets in these predicaments,' Toothless asked running ahead of his rider.

"Call it my special charm, now keep running. If we can get some place like a cliff we can get out of here," Hiccup huffed.

They had been running for a little over ten minutes. The village saw him descend. Surprise, surprise they came to greet the duo….the viking way. Hiccup couldn't tell between the swords and the spears whether there was human flesh. Then came the bolas…of course it was the last one to get them and it only got the tail! What was with their luck these days? Oh right, the Norns weren't all that happy with him.

Once down they had to run for it. They ran for the cliffs they saw coming in. They wouldn't have even seen the village if it wasn't for the fact that they had some beautiful cliffs. So there they ran. If only he hadn't wanted to go up East to see if there was a village…of course all the villages would probably be ready to attack a dragon in an instant. Of course they had just run instead of talk but hey they could do that later when everyone calmed down.

There was the cliff. A spear went long at Toothless right as it became noticeable. Hiccup grabbed it, to his immediate surprise, right from the air and then got an idea.

"Toothless jump," Hiccup ordered.

'You better know what you're doing!' Toothless replied as he jumped.

Hiccup jumped right after him spear in hand.

-Back on Berk- (just because I'm cruel )

Astrid was preparing for the night. Fishlegs was soon to be out of the picture. She had it all figured out.

She had collected ten quills of a Nadder and was already laying the sight of her second betrayal. This one would need to be more…final. Now all she needed was a Nadder and Fishlegs and it was perfect. Soon. Soon.

Fishlegs was ready to high tail it. He had practiced it and was good and ready to leave the moment it was obvious that Astrid was going to make some kind of a move. He had already seen the creepy grin of hers when she picked up a Nadder's quill. He guessed that had something to do with what she was planning in that crazy head of hers. He didn't plan stick around to find out how she planned to end him. No, now it was time to practice running away for his life.

Gobber was still wounded by Hiccup's so called 'betrayal' even if it wasn't for the same reasons as everyone else. They had just driven the boy away without hearing Hiccup's side of the story. Gobber knew Hiccup. He knew that that expression was one of complete betrayal as Gobber remembered the look Alvin had thrown at the Stoick before getting banished. Hiccup wore a very similar expression. Gobber would not rest until the betrayers were apprehended. There would be justice. Gobber continued to work as the day went by.

Finally after three hours Gobber had all his work done stepped back and admired his handy work. He stepped forward and heard a creak.

"Huh? That's odd, my shop doesn't have a hollow spot, at least not since I filled that last hole in the spring," Gobber muttered.

Gobber got down and looked at the well camouflaged wood grate. It had dirt and gravel all over it. Gobber swept it aside and looked inside.

There were journals. Four journals. The one on the top had been placed a lot more recently then the others. Each one was labeled. Pain, Lonely, Dad, and, strangely enough, Happiness. Odd. These must be Hiccup's. He didn't want anybody to find them and obviously wanted to burn the contents as it was very close to Hiccup's old workspace. Thanks to the gravel though it didn't burn.

Gobber opened the first one named Pain right about in the middle. He started to read.

'Dear Journal,

Today was very fun. Fun as in painful. First the beating by Snotlout outside his house and then later that afternoon was by the twins. It was all so much fun. They defiantly got a little smarter about beating me up. Now they only aim for what's clothed after the last time Gobber chewed them out for attacking me. I know he is the only one that does anything about it. No one else does. All they do is ridicule and push me around. I fell down towards the evening and got kicked by one of the villagers by 'accident', I know it wasn't though. The look on his face was enough, but it became clear with the amount of power behind the kick and he didn't help me up. They ridicule me at every chance. It hurts.

Hiccup'

Gobber was horrified. It just got worse from there. Everything from Dauger's visits to Snotlout's beatings to ridicule of the past, some in extreme detail. Gobber knew he would show this to Stoick later. But first the other ones.

Lonely was the next. Gobber opened it just like the last one, right in the middle again.

'Dear Journal,

I'm alone, I'm always alone, alone, alone, alone. Why? Does no one like me? Am I too skinny? Am I to clumsy? Why must others hurt me to make me feel alone and unhappy? It makes no sense! Why? Why? Why?! How does inflicting pain not just physically but mentally make one feel empowered and strong? Why do I continue to stay here? All these questions and more came to me today. Why?

Hiccup'

Now Gobber felt horrible. Why hadn't Hiccup expressed this to him or his father? Gobber felt some of the answers were in the next journal. Dad. Gobber began to read again.

'Dear Journal,

Dad has given up on me. I can see it. He doesn't listen, he doesn't defend me anymore, and he doesn't try with me anymore. Anything he now does with me is at the instance of Gobber! At least Gobber listens to me! Why doesn't Dad? Am I that big of a disappointment? Am I that hard to be near? Why?

Hiccup'

Gobber felt tears stinging his eyes and slight anger at Stoick for ignoring and all but ostracizing his own son in his own home. The boy he thought he knew was never himself. He was always hiding, even when he could talk about it, as he knew it would only drive others away. Gobber was almost happy to get to the next journal. Gobber skipped right to the end.

'Dear Journal,

Yes I finally flew! Toothless and I finally got it right! I now know what to call this journal…Happiness. It has detailed all my fun with Toothless and a little more. Unfortunately I will have to run with him or leave him to die here in the cove. He can't stay here. He'd be killed. I have to run with him. It's my only choice. I can get away from here and Toothless and I will be free. Now how to escape? I guess I can ask for whatever I need from the village market, Gobber, or a trader. Who would miss me anyways besides Gobber? Who knows, maybe we will see each other again. Anything is possible.

For the final time in this journal this is Hiccup. Good bye Berk.'

Gobber considered himself confused for a moment. Who was this Toothless person and what did Hiccup mean by him having to 'run or die'? Gobber was going to have a long night. He planned on reading all of them. He needed to know what was going on.

-End Chapter 4 - revised

**I hope you guys are enjoying the new life and ideas I have been pouring into this story. I was actually kind of surprised that I really didn't need to change this chapter all that much. Just punctuation and some outdated plot points. If you see something I missed, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll try to make sure it will be fixed with the next update. **

**Also, I am currently kind of out of the count as I just had my wisdom teeth removed (not pulled, removed). So if this is late, now you know why. I have also managed to burn three out of my ten fingers (T.T) so I might even be late on the next one because I decided I wanted eggs instead of vanilla pudding and decided cleaning the mess up right after I made it was a good idea. I'm a bit of moron sometimes too, especially after being all but put into a three hour nap from pain meds today alone. On the bright side my gums are healing and the oozing of blood has gone down lots. I'm sure it's not what you want to hear but oh well. **

**As always, hit those buttons! Drop a review and make sure to follow and favorite!**

**This Check signing out for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Ancient

Chapter 5

'Damn gravity, damn bolas, damn the Norns too,' Hiccup thought angrily as he dove desperately trying to get closer to his best friend.

"Hold still Toothless, I need to cut the bola off your tail," Hiccup yelled over the wind.

'I'm trying, but if you don't hurry we're both going to be taking an extended swim!' Toothless exclaimed.

Hiccup finally got close to him and then held his breath as he slashed at the ropes praying he didn't hurt Toothless or sever either tail fins, real or not. The spear finally caught the bola and cut it and the ropes fell off his friend. Without hesitation Hiccup grabbed a hold of Toothless' tail and quickly pulled himself up to the saddle and locked himself in.

"Up!" Hiccup yelled as his eyes widened at the approaching water.

Toothless came out of his dive and glided over the water with a couple of fots to spare.

Hiccup took a deep breath and then let it out.

'Too close,' Toothless growled.

"No kidding, but we have to go back bud," Hiccup said.

'What!? They almost killed us!'

"I know but we need supplies and a place to heal if all else goes wrong."

'Than we'll find another.'

"Really, you expect to find a village that not only accepts us, but will be willing to allow us near it, in these parts?"

'…..No," Toothless sighed sadly defeated.

"Good because right now the village's warriors are away so I say we turn away and wait near their docks."

'While the warriors are away the dragons will play,' Toothless mused.

"Ha! You just picking up on human culture now? Come on, let's go say hi. By the way, when did you begin to like children rhymes," Hiccup teased.

'Oh shut up,' Toothless grumbled as his best friend above him laughed at his expense.

With that they turned around and headed for the village.

-Back in Berk-

Gobber had read all but the last book. It would haunt him till the day he died. The images his imagination conjured for him of his young apprentice. His poor, beaten, abused, betrayed Hiccup. Those teens WOULD pay, he swore on his anvil and by the God of Smiths, Thor, but first Gobber wanted to read the last book. It took one hour in all to read that one book and in that hour all was revealed. Toothless his Night Fury, Hiccup riding him, Gobber's lost metal, all of it.

"That crazy son of a bitch trained, no…befriended a dragon, a Night Fury no less. I have to tell Stoick," Gobber whispered to himself, still not quite processing his own words till he was at the Chief's door. His lodge had been rebuilt within three days, not surprisingly. It was Stoick's third house in the last year alone.

With that Gobber was out of his chair and the out the door to show the journals to Stoick.

-8 hours later-

Stoick had read all but the last. After the second book Stoick begged his friend not to give him the last two journals, but his pleas fell on the smith's ire and he had been forced to read it under the threat of Gobber reading it to him. It had been hard to listen to his son's past beatings…too hard. Stoick for the first time in at least ten years shed tears. It hit him hard. Especially the third book. That one was the hardest to read by far. He had been sobbing almost uncontrollably as he read the third book. It was almost torture.

"Okay Gobber, you said that you had one more for me to read, right?" Stoick swallowed down the last of his sobs, if this book was going to be as hard to read as the others, he may just shove his face in the fire to his right and end himself as he felt he deserved.

"Yes…but…just don't blame the lad too much, it's not all his fault, he was in rather lonely disposition," Gobber sighed. He still blamed himself for what happened to Hiccup over the years. It was hard not to blame himself.

This really got Stoick curious and worried. What could be worse than the last books? Was this book about how he wanted to kill everyone in the most sadistic ways possible or something?

Happiness. That was the tittle of the little journal. Stoick was extremely nervous as he began to read this book. It also was the most shocking. Stoick read it. Quickly. Then read it again to make sure he was sure of its content.

"Gobber…am I dreaming or did he…?" Stoick asked confused by what he read.

"Yes, he ran or really flew off on a Night Fury. But before we go to the council to talk about this remember the other journals," Gobber pleaded.

"Why, give me two good reasons why I shouldn't throw them in the fire!" yelled Stoick, his anger rising easily after the emotionally turmoil of the night that had lasted all night. His son had gone behind his back and truly betrayed the village. It was treason of the highest kind.

"Hiccup was feeling abandoned, alone, abused, and just…not human. What he couldn't find in us, he found in the dragon. Love, comfort, reason, respect, and freedom. Stuff he almost never got here."

"So you are saying this is our fault!"

"No…yes…maybe…look the point is he was alone in every sense of the word. Wouldn't you want a friend after all that neglect?"

Stoick sat down and thought about it. The answer was worse than he realized. If given that chance, in Hiccup's shoes…yes. He found himself saying yes. It went against his every instinct today, but in his son's case, it seemed plausible. He sighed and looked at the floor

"That's what I thought. Stoick you need to realize that not all is as it appears. Sometimes there's more than just what is in front of us."

"Gobber what have we done?" Stoick asked as he looked at his hands as if they were covered in the blood of his son.

"Too much Stoick, too damn much."

"How…how will we ever win him back? How? He must hate me, hel the whole village minus you. You have been more of a father to that boy then I ever was," Stoick muttered as his own pride crumbled around him.

"We can't make him come back Stoick, he has to do that. But if he does we have to apologize…a lot. But first those teens that tossed him around need sorting," Gobber said softly as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Agreed, but how?"

"We show the council the first three journals; if they understand that he was 'acting in self-defense' in your home, they may let him come home," Gobber reasoned.

"And the burning of my house and Hiccup's little refuge?" Stoick asked with an eye brow cocked upward in a rather cynical manner.

"Umm…well…" Gobber looked at his feet...or foot and wood.

"We have to show it all. The painful ones first of course."

"Fine. But if they even rip one page on those books I will personally tear them to pieces," Gobber growled.

"Now let's go and gather them."

"Um Stoick, how about tomorrow. We need our sleep. Just take a day off and tell Spitelout to cover and a little bit about the journals."

"Why?"

"Because its morning, we read all night long," Gobber chortled.

Stoick looked at the shutters which hand a little light flowing from them, "Oh, I suppose we should maybe get some rest."

"See you later Stoick."

"Good bye Gobber…and thank you."

"No problem Stoick. Get some rest."

With that Gobber left the house to leave the Chief to get some rest and be undisturbed for a little bit.

-Stop!-

Toothless and Hiccup landed on the docks away from the majority of the village. The people were just getting back form their hunt of the dreaded Night Fury. They all stopped and looked at the pair standing on their docks.

Hiccup just waved obliviously. Standing. On their docks. Just standing there. Right next to a dragon. No biggy.

The vikings looked at each other, then charged.

"STOOOPP!" Hiccup roared.

That stopped the crowd alright, they were stunned that a boy would dare to tell them what to do. One of them stepped forward.

"Who are you, state your intentions," the viking scowled.

"My name is Hiccup. I ride a Night Fury as you can see. Please do not be alarmed, he will not hurt you as long as you do not pose a threat to me or him," Hiccup placated.

"How dare you ride our enemy! How do we know that you aren't an enemy seeking to destroy us?" One of the people in the crowd shouted clearly irritated that they weren't gutting the dragon and doing the blood eagle treatment to the rider of the beast.

"I am just a weary traveler that is looking to use a forge and buy parts of one to make my own at my own home," Hiccup explained calmly.

"What have you to trade for these goods?" asked the man that came forward.

"Pelts, food, work, and scales of the only Night Fury of the Archipelago," Hiccup replied.

"Do we have your word that you or your dragon will not harm us?"

"As long as we are not attacked by one of you, yes, you have my word of honor."

"In that case, lower your weapons, they mean us no harm," the man commanded. Honor, even one of a stranger was highly regarded. If no credibility was around, honor was the go to currency.

There still came flow of complaints however, this made Toothless rather agitated and he roared loudly to down them out. This also had the effect of shutting them up and making Hiccup cringe at the close proximity that the roar came from. Hiccup scowled at him and rubbed his ear, to which Toothless huffed but lowered his head.

"I understand your concern but there is nothing to fear. I trust my dragon with my life; I hope you all will learn to as well."

"If it's so harmless show us," yelled one of the villagers.

"Okay, "Hiccup said and held out his hand and said, "Toothless show your teeth." Toothless bared his teeth. "Okay, now bite my hand," Hiccup said and winked.

'Gotcha,' Toothless said and bit down on Hiccups hand. He avoided hurting Hiccup by retracting his teeth as he bit down. It was a good parlor trick that left the vikings gaping and pale faced, Toothless could have sworn he saw one faint. Hiccup wasn't hurt though and, in fact, didn't so much as change the smile on his face.

Toothless then opened his mouth and revealed his teeth and Hiccup's hand unbloodied. A few clapped at the little parlor trick amazed at the trust the young man put in his dragon not to hurt him.

Hiccup chuckled and Toothless shook his head at his rider's antics.

"Harmless enough yet?" Hiccup asked trying not to laugh at so many of the viking's faces, some of which were still pale as others were getting a bit red at the poke of embarrassment.

"Yep," said the challenging villager half-heartedly, him being one of the still pale ones.

"Good, now can we talk in the Great Hall or whatever you guys have that acts as a meeting place. You may like my story," Hiccup smiled.

With that the vikings and one dreaded Night Fury walked to the meeting area.

-Berks Decision-

It took all morning to get the elders and council members assembled into the Great Hall to discuss the journals. It was painstaking but Stoick really hoped that it was worth it.

"I would like to discuss some founding within Gobber's forge. Please listen and ponder the things that we will read to you and please try to be as unbiased as possible. The content within these journals can…be rather emotionally strenuous," Stoick announced strongly, but had to stop and swallow a bit.

"Stoick what is going on here? Why are we here? What do these…Journals have to do with anything?" Spitelout called.

"These journals were written by Hiccup. They….hold insight to the reasons to his reaction at my home and how he made his disappearance," Stoick explained, "I will begin with the first one named _Pain_."

At this the other vikings looked confused and almost worried.

Stoick begins to read.

"Dear Journal,

I have suffered once again at the hands of my cousin. He and Tuffnut beat me senseless today and after I passed out they must have kicked me while I was down and out. That is the only explanation to the bruises on my chest and stomach. Later Ruffnut tripped me and then made a point of repeatedly kicking me in the back. On my way to the Great Hall I was greeted with name calling from several of the villagers for no reason other than because I was having trouble breathing due to my injuries. I don't think sleep will come tonight to take away my pain. Not again at least. How long till everyone joins in on hurting me?

Hiccup"

There was a roar of loud voices, some demanded to see the book, others saying it was lies, but some even vouched that its content was real and were moved by the words written by the young viking.

"SILENCE!" Stoick roared, "There are still three more books, the next one is titled Loneliness."

Stoick began to read the content to the council.

"Dear Journal,

What are friends, what is family, what is a village? I have some outside understanding of them but I have had very little experience with them. I have only one friend to talk to as my dad barely counts as family most days, my mother is probably dead, and my village hates me in every sense of the word. Why though? I have done so much for them. Added to designs to make things more effective, build their best defenses, and create their weapons for them. Most of the village's weapons are of my making! Every weapon I have created has a hidden H on it, just to mark what I have created so far. From axes that are fire resistant to shields that can stop Nightmares in their tracks to catapults that can now launch faster and farther. All I do is try to fit in and help, but all I get is scorn and beatings. I feel so alone. There's no one I can truly talk to. Not of the bullying, not of the harsh words that I try to shrug off. Why? Why me? I wish that my life would change for the better but almost every time I wish that…I get hurt by someone else. I no longer fear the dragons as much as I am now fearing the villagers that sees me as a disappointment and hurt me. Please someone, anyone, rescue me from this nightmare.

Hiccup"

This time all was silent. Not a sound was heard. It was that moment where disbelief and reality mixed. The raw emotion that Stoick gave to the reading had one or two sniffling. Grown men, Vikings, were almost reduced to tears after two journal entries.

"That couldn't have been fake. I know true agony when I hear it. That was the saddest thing I have ever heard in my life. Thor forgive us, hel, Hiccup forgive us," the town healer, Skilpit, the right hand of the Gothe, said with a broken voice.

There was a mumble of ayes.

A couple looked at their ax's or swords and wondered if he had made it, searching for the hidden H on the weapons and shafts, some finding the mark before putting the weapons away.

"There's more, the next one is titled…Dad," Stoick announce, but having to clear his throat of the lump in it, his shoulders slumped sadly. This was going to be hard to read.

He started to read the chapter he picked out.

"Dear Journal,

I am a disappointment to my father. I know this. I see it every time he looks at me, every time he talks to me, every time he notices me. I wish I could make him proud but with my track record that will be too hard to even think about. Sometimes I wonder why he didn't float me off to sea as a baby. Who am I kidding, I would manage to mess that up and be raised by dragons probably. I wish I could be proud of me, I wish he could be proud of me. Alas that will never happen. Sorry Dad, I wish I could be your true son.

Hiccup"

This left a few looking down or to the side, eyes clenched to avoid the tears coming to their eyes, and most of all to avoid the tears falling from the chief's eyes that came slowly.

How will they ever forgive themselves for all that they have done? How?

-End Chapter 5-

**Okay, now, I had a lot of trouble cleaning this chapter up, I'm still trying to find some of the right words to use and I've been experimenting. If anyone has suggestions for improvements, let it be known as I would love to better this chapter and do it justice.**

**A Fot is a measurement that was used by the Norse that is kind of like today's foot in America. It was longer than 12 inches though I do believe as I can't quite remember and I have a headache and really don't want to look it up. Till next time:**

**Favorite, follow, review!**

**Beam me up Scotty! Check out!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Ancient

Chapter 6

-Slaber Village-

"Well young Hiccup that was quite the tale. Now I must ask, will you be staying here?" the man on my right asked.

"No, I have a small home on an island somewhere nearby. I'll just come for the forge until I can build my own, then I'll probably come here for trade and supplies," I answer," now what really surprises me is that no one has introduced themselves as chief. Why?"

"Oh! I forgot, heck, I forgot a lot, my name is Fadem. I am acting chief as of two weeks ago, our chief is currently up North visiting some of our old allies. Every chief here has done it, its tradition," Fadem explains.

"Can I ask the name of the village?"

"Oh right, you are at Slaber Village."

"Can I also see a map? I really need to know where I'm at."

"I'm sorry, but…no."

"What? Why not?"

"For security purposes."

"Explain."

"Your story is not only pretty far-fetched, but also if you are labeled a traitor by your people, whose island's name you have restrained from telling us, so that leads us to possibly a spy by our enemies."

"Enemies? Spy? I'm not sure if I should be offended, or happy someone else other than me thinks that what I have gone through is crazy."

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. If you can prove that your story is true, then I'll let you see the map and give you enough materials to make a forge. Sound like a deal you would be interested in?"

Hiccup's mouth dropped open.

'That is a superb deal Hiccup, don't see it wasted,' Toothless warned.

"I don't know what to say. Yes, of course," he agreed.

"How will you prove it?" Fadem asked.

"Well I could have you tell Toothless something and then I relay it to the people."

"I will step out with your dragon for a moment then, he won't attack, right?"

Toothless rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn't attack.

Hiccup chuckled. "Nope one hundred percent safe as long as no weapon is pulled on him," Hiccup said still chuckling at the older man's anxiety.

"Okay, we'll be right back," Fadem said while leaving by with Toothless.

(We will be right back after this brief interruption.)

-Back on Berk-

Stoick had just read from Happiness. The council was stunned into silence.

"He did what!" one of the elder's shouted.

The room went nuts. Voices going here and there, questions and demands being made for proof or for both the rider's and dragon's heads on pikes.

"QUIET!" Stoick commanded.

Finally they began to quiet enough to hear individual questions and statements.

One question was asked again and again: Why?

"Now I will answer all your questions now, but only one at a time," Stoick announced reasonably.

One of the elders raised their fist.

"Yes?" Stoick called on him.

"Why did your son do this act of extreme treason," he asked angrily.

"I believe, due to what was written in these journals, that Hiccup was lonely, sad, and had no one to turn to, besides Gobber, who could do almost nothing about this due to the fact that my son hid most of his….attacks, he believed that he could not sink much lower in our eyes, therefore, he decided to make a friend rather than kill an enemy," Stoick answered.

"So you believe what's in these journals Stoick?" Spitelout asked, suspicion laced in his words.

"Yes, it matches with his mood and his life so far plus there are some things that you simply cannot make up, some of those beatings he endured that were explained in full detail, most of those could not be made up. He described them too well," Stoick reasoned.

"Do we bring him in for treason?" One of the council members called out.

"I say we do not search for him, if he comes here, we allow him to explain himself, perhaps even demonstrate what he has found, but that is up to the elders. All I say right now is that, if even half the stuff Hiccup poured onto these pages is true, we owe him it."

The council erupted into chaos.

Stoick sat down and signed. He had done all he could do for his poor son.

Eventually the hall quieted and the elders rose. One of the elders began to speak.

"It was a tough decision due to the evidence but we find ourselves ashamed of ourselves and our people for treating a boy, the heir no less, with such contempt that we have decided to honor Stoick's advice to an extent. If he comes he will be put under trial first for his crimes, if even those are true."

The elders looked at Stoick with a knowing look. He would not be trying to get his son back if he believed Hiccup was guilty of these crimes.

Stoick cleared his throat as he rose to open discussion on said issue but was beat to the opening by the Aspeam Hofferson.

"Are you calling my daughter a liar!" he yelled.

"Maybe I am, now sit down and listen to what I have to say on this!" Stoick shouted, he then calmed down and began again," As you all know the last group that went through training was Hiccup's, and they claimed to have attacked by Hiccup. Now I have to bring up due to the evidence shown tonight, is this claim still believable? I personally don't believe it anymore, but my doubt truly started when he came out of room that day. That look of complete betrayal and the look of every single trainee. I questioned it. Wouldn't you if it was your child? Then Gobber brought me the journals he found. Now I question it completely and totally. How can a boy who cannot even kill his enemy try to kill his village's people? He has proven to be extremely forgiving; the only problem is that they all seem to have claimed this story. One of these would happen to be declared heir if Hiccup were to be charged with a crime or if he himself were to decline the offer…"

At this point Spitelout bristled and said," Excuse me? My son would not do such a thing! He is a good lad, a strong lad, something you have never had!"

The room went quiet.

"What did you just say?" Stoick hissed angrily.

"You heard me Stoick."

"I'm afraid that I didn't, and you better keep it to yourself," Stoick growled.

"No," Spitelout growled back.

The room was almost too tense. The two men just glared at each other for about two minutes, neither willing to give up.

Finally the tension was broken by Gobber who slammed a fist into Spitelout's face.

"That's for my apprentice! If you say one more lie, I will personally kill you, no questions asked, and then Stoick will either banish me or kill me," Gobber shouted down angrily at Spitelout.

"Banishment," Stoick answered tersely.

Gobber nodded and sat back down.

Spitelout glowered openly once he got back on his seat.

"As I was saying (cue glare to Spitelout here) the so called 'witnesses' blanched at the sight of Hiccup the second he was done with his little…outburst. I believe that means that Hiccup will be in danger the moment he sets foot on this island, if he ever does again, from his former team mates. I propose to…keep this quiet, for now. If new information begins to circulate we will look into this later. However due to his status and if this information ever got to the village, he would be openly murdered the second he steps foot on this island, so for his protection and the village's, we must keep this quiet," Stoick proposes.

The room was quiet.

(Back to your regularly scheduled program)

-The Secret-

Fadem lead Toothless out to the forest, and then spoke," I don't know if you can understand me or not, but that boy in there has been through a lot, there's no way in Midgard that he is still okay from that…life. So please, take care of him, it's not every day you meet 'the future of the world' or 'the First Norse hero', okay? Try to console him if you can, if you can do what he says you can. Speaking of which," with that Fadem told Toothless a small secret that only he knew that wasn't a big deal.

With that dragon and viking walked to the Hall.

Fadem and Toothless then entered the hall.

"How was the walk?" Hiccup asked.

"Good, he tell you the secret?" Fadem asked.

"Yep, you like to watch the sun rise every morning with you your wife in your arms for about an hour, correct?"

"Correct," Fadem said a bit astonished.

This got some people muttering.

"I suppose that I should keep that deal, now shouldn't I," Fadem said with a smile.

Fadem was glad Hiccup had gotten this right. He was still going to give the forge to him anyways but that didn't matter. Hiccup's life had made him 'look' a certain way. He had that sad broken look in his eye that nobody could deny was real. If there was one thing that Fadem knew for sure, it was that viking's don't act very well around other vikings…usually.

This boy was special. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Fadem truly wished he could see the boy hammer himself a new life. That would defiantly be one to watch.

"Hey forgetting something else?" Hiccup called as Fadem started to head for the doors.

"What?" Fadem asked confused.

"The map."

"Oh right here you go," Fadem tossed Hiccup the map.

Hiccup, of course, opened the map. He was on an island deep in the middle of the Archipelago. Berk was north, only six tribes away. Hiccup smiled. He had distance, at last. Time to live and survive.

Fadem came back with the things needed for a good forge.

"Are you sure this is all right?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh yes. You see, we also see some big dragon raids from time to time so the smith thought it good to have suitable replacements for the forge. He still has four other sets so don't even worry about it," Fadem smiled.

"Thanks again," Hiccup thanked.

"No problem. I will talk to the chief about you when he gets back," Fadem said.

"Okay until later then," Hiccup waved good bye and with that, him, Toothless, and a raff they had borrowed from the village, were off.

-Two hours at sea-

"Okay we can head to the island now," Hiccup announced.

'This seems paranoid to me,' Toothless complained.

"Good, because it is."

'Now you are expecting me to ask 'why' aren't you?'

"I could care less if you do. You're a smart dragon; I'm willing to bet you can guess why."

'Because if Berk puts a bounty on you, you can avoid all problems by just going to your island and staying there,' Toothless replies annoyed tone showing.

"Correct. Plus if people get angry, we have a place to spend our time hiding till they die."

'Well that's a cheery thought.'

"Says the _Unholy offspring of lightning and __**Death**_ itself."

'Really? Did you just call on your vikings stupid book's description for me? That's a little sad.'

Hiccup chuckles. "Yes it is. But you got to admit. It makes you sound freaking badass."

Toothless pauses for a second of reflection.

'Yeah I guess it does, doesn't it?'

Toothless mulled it over a bit more and the conversation fell.

"Alright so what else should we talk about?" Hiccup asked after a brief lull in the conversation.

'Hiccup, I want an honest answer about something,' Toothless said. He knew this question was a bad one to ask, but it needed to be asked.

"No, I do not think your fat," Hiccup joked happily.

'Haha, but I'm being serious here. What do you think of your time on Berk?'

Hiccup stiffened.

'Hiccup?' Toothless asked confused by his rider's reaction to the question.

Then he felt it. A drop fell on his back. It would have been warm, but due to the wind it was cold.

'Oh Hiccup, I'm sorry,' Toothless apologized," I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm…just worried that…that something could happen to you if you don't acknowledge it.'

Hiccup swallowed shakily and then replied," No it's okay, really, it's just….I spent so much time trying to get their damn approval and then they betrayed me. Who the hell does that?"

'I don't know Hiccup, I simply don't know,' Toothless replied. Toothless' thoughts took a bit of a dark turn as he thought of the miserable little island.

Toothless swore then and there that if they ever crossed Berk again…Hel would be Valhalla compared to what he was going to do to them. He would never allow this much heart-ach to come to his little brother again.

Toothless stopped the thought there. Brother. Could it be possible to feel that he was also his Hatchling too? Interesting. Toothless decided to save those thoughts for later and began to work on helping his rider cope with his sorrow and heart-break.

-End Chapter 6-

Okay, so besides a little editing, this chapter wasn't too bad. I do know that chapter 7 is going to take some serious editing from what I remember. Surprisingly though, this chapter wasn't that bad off originally. Just needed a bit of a touch up. If you have ideas to make it better, do tell me, I would love to hear it.

Review, follow, and favorite!

Check up up and away!


	7. Chapter 7

The Ancient

Chapter 7

-Berk's Silence-

"Do we have an agreement?" Stoick asked.

There was an out roar at that statement.

So many people asked why in so many ways. What would they tell their wives about the meeting?

Stoick honestly knew he had thrown most of his credibility and respect out the window for his only child. It was all for the one chance that even if it was a little late, his son might still be greeted to Berk with open arms by his father. The father Stoick hoped he could be for his son.

"ENOUGH!" one of the elders sounded.

"Stoick why do you ask this of us. There are many people here, all it takes is one drunken night and things get out of hand!" the elder said.

"Because we owe him this! He has tried to do nothing but help and all we did was belittle him and make him feel that he has to prove himself to us! We did not try to help him or give him a second chance!" He yelled. He directed his attention on Gobber. "Gobber, did he figure out ways to fix some of his mechanical contraptions?" Stoick asked loudly.

"Yes, yes he did. He couldn't test some of them due to the public opinion of them and of him but he did try to fix them and add improvements," Gobber announced loudly.

With that another out roar came. (Do you have any idea how tired I am of these 'out roars' I keep writing? Vikings must have been in meetings for DAYS!)

Stoick signed. He knew he had a lot of people to convince but it almost would have been easier to just go from person to person one at a time. Even if it would have been repetitive the results would have been a lot more manageable. Here, now? The only reliable one was Gobber. Thor help him.

The out roar eventually died down at the cajoling of the elders within the meeting.

"Any more questions," Stoick asked almost challenging them to question anything he had said. He was very surprised when all he got was silence. None of the families were defending their young. Odd.

What he didn't know was the silent agreement that said families were meeting on their own to discuss the future of their clans.

-Hiccup's Island-

Hiccup had been building the forge for a little over 4 hours. It was rough, heavy, and careful work. One thing wrong and he had to start all over again. Toothless helped as often as he could. But he knew what this meant to Hiccup. This was a symbol of his new life, his new shot at a life he thought would be impossible to have.

'Finally,' he thought, 'I start here.'

Toothless still wanted to talk to him about his feelings for Berk but it was too soon. He realized that as soon as he felt the tears on his back at the mere mention of his old home. Berk. Oh how he wished he could watch it go up in flames. For him to live up to the name he was given. A Night Fury. He would deliver his fury on the bastards that hurt Hiccup in such a devastating way.

He then began to wonder how he should mentally hold the young rider. He was like a brother to him, but Toothless' instincts acted like he would for a hatchling. How strange. Perhaps a protective older brother? No that wasn't it. Hhmm. Maybe an older brother that holds the fatherly position in this small two member family? That might be it.

His thoughts were interrupted when Hiccup said," Finally! Done!"

It was a beautiful thing in Hiccups eyes. It was his new life. He had plenty of iron and leather. He had several other things too. Steel, wood, and so many others. What to make?

Maybe he should ask Toothless.

"Hey Toothless what should I make first?" Hiccup called aloud to his dragon.

'A weapon, you need to learn to defend yourself,' Toothless answered.

"I know that, but what? A sword, an axe, what? There are a lot of weapons out there."

'Well what feels right to you?'

"I..I don't know. I use to practice with a small sword and that felt okay."

'Then go with the short sword. Which hand do you use the most?'

"Well, it's traditional to use your right hand to fight, but I use my left hand the most."

'I think that solves the mystery of why you can't fight as well. You're using the wrong hand!'

"Well it's not like my right is useless. I can write and smith almost as well with it. It just doesn't come as easily."

'Then try two swords.'

"That's….not actually a bad idea now that I think about it."

'Damn straight it's not, now move it little smith! We got work to do and you still have to feed me, remember?'

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get right on it," Hiccup grumbled.

And so it began. His new life would be a hard one, but an honest one. He would always have Toothless with him. Life simply just was now.

-2 days later-

It was one of the many times that Hiccup was just sitting and thinking about Berk. The more he thought the angrier he became. His rage surfaced and began to boil under his skin. He simply couldn't take it. They had stooped to a new level for him on that day. They had destroyed hos trust, his loyalty, his heart. They took the only home he had ever known.

He started to breathe a little harder. He felt a tingly sensation in the palm of his hand. His rage heated to new temperatures. He then lifted his palm on instinct and let lose a lightning bolt from his hand as he screamed to the sky. He let the gods know his need for vengeance as he blew apart the mountain beneath him slightly. Fire swirled around him and the earth shook with his fury.

Then as if a switch was pulled he then sunk to the ground and the forces of nature returned to their peaceful state. Pure exhaustion and shock apparent on his face. He then slumped to the ground half dead and drifted to unconsciousness.

-Berk's decision-

It was decided. This was to be kept on the down side for now. Whatever happened would happen.

Stoick hoped that it would keep the village from killing Hiccup for a moment or two, but almost no one in the village liked Hiccup. The ones in the meeting were powerless if this got out. So Stoick prayed for a small miracle that it wouldn't get out.

Gobber began to watch the teens even more than he was previously. He needed information. Specifically that which made them guilty of framing Hiccup. Gobber hoped that Twins might slip up once filled with mead but no such success. He may understand quite a bit of gibberish but what came out of their mouths when they were drunk was too much nonsense for anyone to make sense of.

The village seemed to be holding its breath. With Hiccup on the run and people wondering how he got away, it seemed like it was only an amount of time before things went straight to Hel. The thing was they weren't wrong.

Astrid was planning Fishlegs' demise and Fishlegs was preparing to run for his life. In his eyes, honor didn't have a value if you were dead. While his acts may be deemed cowardly, they were also smart. Everyone had to admit, when it came to things like this, it was best to pray to Loki.

-Toothless worries-

It had been three hours since Toothless ran to find his rider in a small crater on the mountain top out cold. He heard the unnatural thunder of the lighting and the shake of the ground and ran for Hiccup. His rider always got himself into these predicaments and this was no different. The only problem remaining was the fact that he was still asleep. Why?

Did Hiccup cause that lightning? Toothless knew that no ordinary human could do this. That left act of the Gods or Hiccup did something. But what? Was it the gifts they had received or was it something else?

Toothless simply did not know. Perhaps the stress of the last few weeks had finally gotten to him. Oh how he wished he knew. Alas that seemed impossible with the whole asleep-thing.

If Hiccup did cause it then, what? Could it be, the gift bestowed by the Gods had come? But which? Wait a second, perhaps magic! Yes that must be it! He used his magic for the first time in the form of a lightning bolt! Pride flowed through the dragon. His rider was indeed powerful. Now all that was needed was Hiccup to wake up.

Toothless still did wonder what had caused such powerful reaction in Hiccup to awaken his magic.

It was times like these Toothless wished that his rider was a bit more open on some of his thoughts, worries, but most of all, his anger.

No one could just forgive-and-forget what happened to him. It was scarring. It was still healing in fact. But without an outlet for his anger, perhaps he had just…burst.

That seemed to be the case…hopefully. He was still perplexed to why it happened. He had most likely been angry and had released his anger, but the question of why would haunt the dragon.

Toothless released his confusion and anger in a verbal moan that seemed to best describe them. He hoped Hiccup woke up soon, he needed answers. Not knowing how his rider was doing was killing Toothless.

Toothless moaned again. This time it expressed the immense worry that the dragon felt for Hiccup and how the boy seemed to struggle internally with his issues.

Hiccup moved and groaned.

"T-T-Toothless," Hiccup muttered.

Toothless jumped for joy at that sound and basically leaped to his rider's side. Hiccup was still asleep but only just.

Toothless began to nudge him.

It was after the seventh or eighth nudge that Hiccup began to open his eyes.

-Eye opening-

Hiccup felt hung over. His head hurt, his body hurt, everything hurt. He swore never to get drunk again, so why did he feel so hung over?

Then he remembered. The mountain top, the rage, the power, then darkness. Wait, where was he?

He cracked his eyes for some light. It felt like he was in his bed that he made, but how?

He opened his eyes fully, but slowly. Ugh, that was even hard.

'Hiccup!' his absolutely delighted, and shaking with energy, best friend thought\yelled.

"Hey Toothless, what happened. The last thing I remember was the mountain top and then I passed out, how did I get here even?" Hiccup croaked.

'Well after I heard the thunder of the lightning and felt the ground shake, I ran up the mountain, you were laying there unconscious, what happened? I need to know what's going on. Do you need help, or was it the Gods? Was it your magic, or something else?' The dragon asked rapidly. Hiccup could only groan in pain.

"Please stop talking for a minute, my head is killing me. Look you know how I just needed some fresh air to think, right?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded.

"Well I might have, just you know, started thinking of…that place," Hiccup muttered.

'Errr, what?" Toothless asked cocking his head to the side really funny like.

"I guess my memories of Berk got me a little angry and I sort of….released it," Hiccup signed.

Toothless stared at the young man and simply blinked as he took it all in.

"Toothless?"

'Let me get this straight, you were thinking on a mountain top, got angry, and shot a lightning bolt at the sky and made the ground shake, is that about right?' Toothless asked with a touch of astonishment in his 'voice'.

"Yes," Hiccup muttered with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

'Practice.'

The sudden change of subject jarred Hiccup's focus, which was still a little fried due to the whole headache.

"What?"

'The Gods gave you magic, you have to practice it.'

"You…want me, a fifteen year old boy, to practice magic. Magic, that I have no idea, right now, how to control. Am I right?"

'….Yep!'

-End Chapter 7-

Okay, so this required a bit of touching up. Tell me if you liked it in the reviews.

Now here is where I apologize for me missing the last two weeks, its been busy. So yeah, I'm busy, and the trip to the emergency room for my sister the night I was supposed to post this didn't help anything. She's all better now so no worries. Also my internet sucks big fat blue balls. I can rarely get online with my computer because of that. Sooooo yeah.

Favorite, follow, and review!


End file.
